Dumbledore's Daughter
by Catkid25
Summary: My life could be classified as anything but normal. Being both a Metamorphmagus and best friends with Lily Potter and Rose Weasley is not so fun as it is on paper. You try to get insane Ravenclaw Rose Weasley to fall for shy Hufflepuff Scorpius Malfloy
1. Mornings, Dotty, Lily, Rose, and Honey

Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognise.

I wish I could say that I wake up staring at the ceiling with birds tweeting outside my window.

But sadly that is not the case when your best friends Lily and Rose live with you in the room of requierment.

"Melllllllll! Wake Up," both red-heads squealed at the tops of their voices wearing nothing but dressing gowns over their pajamas.

I groaned and grabbed for the elder wand laying beside me on the dresser.

I didn't even open my eyes as I sent a silencing charm at both of them.

I opened my eyes and smirked when they both started mouthing wordlessly.

Lily ducked behind my bed before spells could fly.

She unlike me knows better than to mess with Rose.

Rose pulled out her wand, preformed the counter-curse, and said, "You are soooooo dead Mel! Incarcerous!"

I sighed at her as ropes shot out of the end of her wand and tied me up.

Did I mention that Rose was not a morning person yet?

I opened my mouth to say a spell when Rose screeched, "Don't you even dare, Melody! Expelliarmus!"

Lily reached up and grabbed my wand before it could go out my window for the sixth time this year.

I let my face fall into my famous pout so that Rose crossed her arms but slowly uncrossed them as she started to look extremely guilty.

She pouted herself in defeat as she muttered, "Diffindo," her anger still present.

The ropes fell loosely around me as Lily thew me back my wand saying, "We just wanted breakfast not an argument, right Rose?"

Rose nodded grudgedly while putting her tomato-red hair up in a ponytail.

I followed her lead as I got out of bed and looked at my curly blond hair and brilliant blue eyes in the large mirror that was hanging on my wall.

I concentrated on changing the color of both then opened my now deep lavendar eyes and found Rose glaring at me with her own sea blue eyes, "What is with your hair?"

I looked at my now neon green hair saying, "What! I like green!" Lily rolled her chocolate brown eyes along with Rose at my statement.

I ignored them as I said, "You guys ready for me to call Dotty?"

They both nodded so fast I could only see a blur of red.

Dotty was Dobby's daughter that liked freedom just as much as her dad did.

She gets paid a galleon a day and all the time I don't have her doing something off.

She mainly spends it with her mom Winki.

"Dotty!" I called

She apparated onto my bed with a large crack wearing the dress I gave her for Christmas 3 days ago and holding a quill and her sketch pad.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning misses Dumbeldore, Potter, and Weasley?"

Lily and Rose both started talking but Rose was the loudest, "Blueberry Pancakes with chocolate chips covered in strawberry syrup and Green Tea, Please!"

Lily repeated her order after Rose stopped talking, "Bacon, Eggs, and Coffee, Please!"

I rolled my eyes at them and said to Dotty, "I would love it if I could have chocolate chip muffins"

Dotty scribbled down our orders and disapperated to the kitchens with another loud crack.

I walked over to the far corner of my room to have my daily staring contest with my snowy owl Honey.

Honey stared at me with her large amber eyes and after about 20 seconds I was the first to blink.

Honey started hooting happily at being the winner.

I let my face fall into my famous pout again.

Honey started squirming uncomfortably under my gaze.

I smiled while saying, "I need to send a note to mum saying We'll be in the Great Hall for breakfast as soon as we get dressed."

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment laying there to write down what I said to Honey.

I tied the note to Honey's leg and watched as she flew out the window towards the Great Hall.

I turned to my red headed besties and said, "You have to get dressed if you want food."

They pouted at me as we walked into my closet.

I was wearing a comfy purple top and a pair of black pants since I can get away with it.

"Ready to go," I asked both of them.

They nodded again as we exited the room of requirement.

A/N: You may recognise this story from either HPFF or


	2. Teddy, Fawkes, and The OTP

Disclaimer: Still not her.

After many winding turns we finally made our way into the great hall.

I rolled my eyes as Lily ran over to the Griffindor table and Rose ran over to the Ravenclaw table both devouring Dotty's breakfast.

I ran over to the staff table yelling, "Morning mum!"

Mum rolled her eyes at me as I sat down beside her and hugged her tightly, "Morning Mel. Neon green hair? You remind me of Teddy's mom, Tonks!"

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Well, you remind me of Rose."

I was able to sit at the staff table with mum because I took over as the Transfiguration teacher right after I left my seventh year at Hogwarts.

The students had a different teacher every year until I was hired.

I had learned earlier in my life that mum had become headmistress after rebuilding the school and left her old teaching job.

"What's The Griffindor and Ravenclaw's schedules," I asked shaking the thoughts of The Battle of Hogwarts.

She handed both to me smiling.

I took one look at the schedule and immediately stared down the table in happiness, "Teddy and Uncle Harry are here!"

I looked down at the Ravenclaw and Griffindor tables to see if anyone saw who was here, but everyone was too busy eating to notice anything except food.

I sighed and called out softly, "Fawkes," I watched in amazement as Fawkes appeared from a fireball in front of me.

I've been Fawkes' owner since, (I've been told) I was born almost a year after my dad died.

I let out a hand to stroke the top of Fawkes' head as I took out the Elder wand that Uncle Harry gave me upon hearing of my existence from Aunt Hermione and copied the schedules.

"Fawkes, could you take these schedules over to James, Lily, Albus, and all the Weasleys for me, please?" Fawkes cawed, took the schedules from my out stretched hand in his beak, and flew over to the Griffindor table first.

Poor Uncle Harry just put a spoon in his cereal when Lily rushed at him to hug him, closely followed by Albus, James, Roxie, and Fred.

Poor Teddy got the same treatment by Rose, Hugo, Lucy, Dominique, and Louis.

Teddy was in my year while he was at Hogwarts, we were best friends and I was the one to finally convince him that Victorie wouldn't start laughing at him if he asked her out.

Some years he would come to substitute for Uncle Filius to be with the rest of his 'adoptive' family here at Hogwarts.

After everyone had hugged both Teddy and Uncle Harry, Teddy and I decided to entertain everyone.

Teddy screwed up his face in pained concentration, while I did the same.

I opened my eyes shortly afterward and laughed at Teddy, who looked like a mirror image of a younger Uncle Harry.

He in turn laughed as I looked like a mirror image of a younger Aunt Ginny.

Even mum was laughing as she got a good look at us.

We continued like this until about five minutes later when Teddy's stomach growled.

I screwed up my face in pained concentration turning my hair to its original neon green coloring and my eyes to the original lavender. When I opened my eyes, I saw my Uncle Aberforth's owl sitting patiently in front of me.

Wondering what he could possibly want, I untied the letter from the owl's leg and read silently.

Dear Melody,

Would you be able to have lunch with me? I only ask because I have important information concerning The Order of the Pheonix. Meet me at the Hog's Head at noon.

Sincerely, Uncle Aberforth

I looked over at mum in confusion and saw her eyes widen as I asked her, "What's The Order of the Pheonix?"

**_A/U: I know it really doesn't have a plot in these early chapters but i will pick up. I apologize for the fact its slightly AU. Also, littlegirlgonemad: Melody's Mum is Minerva McGonagall and her father is Albus Dumbledore. :) I hope that helps any confusion._  
><strong>


	3. Old Friends, Lunch Dates, and The Order

Mum sighed, "I was hoping you would never find out about The Order of the Phoenix,"

She suddenly stood up, "Come with me Melody!" I followed her out of the Great Hall still holding Uncle Aberforth's letter and shaking my head at the curious stares we were attracting as we made our way up to mum's office.

"Dumbledore's Army," I told the stone gargoyle before it even had time to ask.

Mum led the way up the winding staircase and to my surprise did not stop at the portrait of my father but at the marble fireplace instead, "We are about to enter the headquarters of The Order of The Phoenix.

When we return you will not tell anyone about what you have seen or heard, understand?" I raised an eyebrow confused before saying, "Yes, but..."

After I agreed, mum took a handful of Floo powder out of the small vase at the top of the fireplace then turned to me, "We are going to Number 13 Godric's Hallow," She then handed me the Floo powder and looked at me expectantly at me.

My mind raced trying to remember everything I had learned about Flooing since I've never Flooed before, evidently mum didn't know this fact as she was still looking at me expectantly at me.

I swallowed my fear and walked towards the marble fireplace throwing the Floo powder on the flames causing them to turn emerald green, "Number 13 Godric's Hallow!"

The world around me started spinning wildly around me in a whirlwind of colors and sounds; catching only glimpses of rooms all over the wizarding world before being whisked off to another.

I was starting to enjoy myself before everything came to a screeching halt.

I collapsed on my face at the sudden stop; hitting my head on one of the chairs that was sitting oh so innocently near the fireplace.

I let out a low moan clutching my head in my hands.

A familiar amused yet concerned voice said above me, "Are you alright?"

I pulled my head up just to have the room spin violently around me, "I will be as soon as the room stops spinning!"

Mental note: never travel by Floo powder for as long as I live.

I saw a flash of green and heard mums highly amused voice say, "It looks like we can add Floo powder to the list of ways that Mel refuses to travel, Victorie"

The list is very long, it consists of Disapparation, brooms, etc.

I let out another moan.

This time mum flicked her wand lazily at me. I got up and turned to faced her, "Never make me use Floo... Wait, Victorie?"

I turned around to stare at her.

She twirled strands of her silvery blond hair nervously with her fingers.

Her stunning blue eyes that had once been filled with laughter had turned dull over the years.

Her beautiful face looked tired and worn.

Even the way she carried herself was different, instead of walking strait and tall she slouched over exhausted.

I looked questioningly at her but she shook her head in a way I knew to mean, 'Not now'.

"So who's going to tell me where this is and what The Order of The Phoenix is?" I asked as I plopped myself down on the very chair that had nearly given me a concussion.

Victorie raised an eyebrow at mum as if to say, 'You haven't told her yet?'

Mum ignored her look and replied, "The Order of The Phoenix is a organization that was created by your father in the first Wizarding War to aid in the downfall of Lord Voldemort. Its only a name stop acting so childish!"

The last outburst was directed at Victorie who shuttered in fear when mum said, 'Lord Voldemort'.

Victorie was apologizing when something dawned on me, "But, I thought Voldemort was dead?"

Victorie shuddered again at the name and we both rolled our eyes at her.

"Yes, he is but his death eaters aren't," She replied in a small voice.

I pouted and crossed my arms at them, "Who else besides Victorie and Uncle Aberforth?"

Victorie smiled at me; glad that I wasn't going to blow up at them.

Lets just say annoying me is not a good idea.

The giant squid once tried sneaking up on me.

Long story short, the giant squid isn't so giant anymore.

Victorie rattled off, "All my aunts and uncles, Aunt Luna, Uncle Rolf, Uncle Neville, Aunt Hannah, and almost all of the staff at Hogwarts, although I guess now it would be all," She sent me an apologetic glance, "James, Teddy, and Aquila!"

Aquila Shelby Kayla Pheonix Nicole Sommer Olivia Brookes. Yes, her name really is that long! We all call her by her last name, Brookes.

She's in Victories year, which is a year under Teddy and I and like Victorie she's a Ravenclaw.

With brunette hair that was naturally highlighted blond, and gorgeous brown eyes that sometimes flashed green, she was the fourth person in our little group, and the circle of jealousy at Hogwarts.

I glared at mum, "You told my best friends but not me!"

Mum looked apolitically at me, "I'm sorry but, I didn't think it was a good idea! I would have been devastated if you were killed or injured!"

I took one look at her apologetic face and sighed in defeat,"Next time don't keep secrets from me?"

Mum smiled at me, "No more secrets,"

The fireplace erupted into emerald flames behind us and heard Aquilas amused voice saying, "Well, what do we have here?"

I ran over and hugged her tightly saying, "Aquila! I've missed you so much!"

Her breath came out in gasps, "Missed," Gasp, "You," Gasp, "Too!" Gasp, "Can't breathe!"

I let her go, just to have her melodramatically gasp on the floor.

Victorie cleared her throat behind us nervously, "We're still here you know!"

Aquila stopped gasping for breath on the floor, "Next time, can you warn me _before_ I get strangled!"

I looked sheepishly down at her, "Sorry!"

She sighed and asked, "How did you find out about the order anyways!"

I then remembered, uncle Aberforth's letter laying on the floor where I had dropped it from my fall earlier.

"Uncle Aberforth sent me a letter see!"

I walked over to Aquila and showed her the letter.

As she read the letter silently concern etched its way into her face.

She hurriedly looked at the muggle watch on her wrist and said, "You only have five minutes to get to the Hog's Head for lunch!"

I looked at her watch and groaned knowing that I would have to use Floo Powder again.

I grabbed mums hand and pulled her into the fireplace with me, "We need to go now!"

The corners of her mouth twitched as she threw more Floo powder onto the flames, "Hog's Head, Hogsmeade!"

We suddenly stopped spinning and before I had a chance to fall again, mum pulled me out with a smile, "It helps when you walk,"

I fake glared at her as I ran up the stairs.

Uncle Aberforth may be old but he still runs this place.

"Uncle Aberforth!" I said as I hugged him cautiously.

He rolled his eyes and hugged me tightly, "I haven't seen you in the longest time! How old are you? 18? 19?"

I giggled my hair turning bubble gum pink with each giggle, "I'm 36 uncle Aberforth!"

He laughed at me as he led us down the stairs.

As we came into view I heard mums voice say, "Good Afternoon, Aberforth!"

He smiled at her, "As to you too, Minerva!"

I rolled my eyes at them, "You too need to snog already! Though, preferably not in front of me!"

Mum rolled her eyes at me, "Bye, Mel! Goodbye, Aberforth"!

She smiled at us as she disappeared into the emerald flames.

I turned around to face uncle Aberforth, "So, What's the important information about The Order?"

He smiled deviously at me, "You learned about it didn't you?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

He smirked, "I knew Minerva would never tell you if it was up to her!"

I hugged him, "Since when did you turn into Aquila?"

He chuckled, "Let's get some lunch, and I'll tell you my life story,"

I nodded and followed him towards The Three Broomsticks.


End file.
